Crime and romance
by Thundercat1
Summary: Crystal, Silver and Gold are all locked in Pr. Oaks lab but why Oak will not let them out untill they tell who did it but what was it they did what has happened its simple the one who did it knows GoldXCrystal read and review please hope you like it! :


Gold, Silver and Crystal were all brought to professor Oaks lab for the same reason, there in trouble. "This sucks" Gold says "you suck!" Silver sneers at him "you both suck!" Crystal sighs "well Oak said we were in trouble for something so he locks us in here and leaves what the fuck!" Gold snarls.

"Well I bet it's because you keep trying to molest Blue!" Crystal sneers at Gold "I wasn't trying to molest her I just grabbed her ass once, or twice." Gold protest "or three or four or five times!" Silver snarls at him "well if it was that why are we _all_ here!" Gold rasps

Crystal sighs "Oak didn't tell us and its driving me crazy!" "Stop whining Crys he can't keep us here forever can him?" "Well im mean I understand why Silvers here but me no, im a good boy." Gold smirks Crystal sighs "I mean why keep me here when I have to get home to be with the babes" Gold smiles. Silver glares at him deadly "im mean really look at me who would keep thins locked up?" Gold boast "shut up all you do is talk all the time shut the fuck up!" Silver screams normally able to keep his cool, but not know not while he is trapped in a tiny room with Gold.

***MEAN WHILLE* **

"Gramps why did you lock Gold Silver and Crystal up in your lab, I mean I understand Gold or even Silver but Crystal?" Green asks Oak, Oak smirks "you will see soon enough, Green" he says Red and Yellow look at him with wide eyes "yeah but what did they do?" Red asks Oak smirks "that's for me to know and you to find out later" He says with a devious smirk.

***now back to G, S, and C***

Gold smirks looking up at Crystal from where he's sitting in his chair. "What are you smirking about!" Silver snarls "nothing, nothing" Gold says in a cool tone Crystal cocks an eyebrow "pervert" she mumbles crossing her arms. They were trapped in the small back room of the lab, which contains three chairs and _one_ bed. "Im getting out of here!" Silver screams jumping up from where he was sitting and banging on the wall. "Feraligator could blast right through this wall!" Silver states Gold sighs "hey stupid, Oak took are Pokémon remember?"

Crystal sighs "I wannna go back to Johto!" she whines "we all do but for some reason that fucking creep is keeping us here!" Gold yells then a note is slipped under to door. The Johto trio exchange looks and Gold quickly grabs the note before Silver can get it. "….." Gold is unable to speak at what he just read "well you do is talk so talk you twit!" Silver snarls "it says 'I know what you did but only one did it and I will keep you all in here until I find out which one!' Silver, Crystal what do you think it means?" Gold asks nervously "it means one of you did something and Oak knows so tell so we can go!" Crystal yells "why do you think it was one of us oh miss innocent!" Gold yells at her "well I haven't committed any crimes _recently _so Gold it has to be you!" Silver sneers Gold's jaw drops

"Why me why not Crystal!" Gold sneers "she's not stupid, and knowing you, you probably raped somebody!" Silver yells Gold looks shocked he looks at Silver "I didn't do anything, oh and we all know it's you you're the one whose father leads Team Rocket, you stole your starter from Pr. Elm and a pokedex from !" Gold sneers but Silver doesn't hear anything after the mention of Giovanni "I-I im going, to kill you!" Silver screams grabbing Gold's trough swinging his fist rapidly aiming for Gold's face hitting it repeatedly. Crystal stands and watches for a few moments until she sees the red fluid hit the floor and all over Gold's face. "Stop he's bleeding!" She yells pulling them apart she would normally love to watch Silver beat Gold but lately she's been having the strange feeling when around the golden eyed boy. When Silver stops to the other side of the tiny room Crystal notices the damage that have been done to Gold's face, the face she loved to see the face that brightened her day.

"Gold if you did something just tell and it will be okay." She says softly wiping the bloody boys face with a cloth. "I-I-I didn't do anything." Gold says in a pained voice he feels the erg to kiss the girl but Crystals good with her feet and will just kick him, rapidly. "I believe you" she says glaring at Silver. "Fine I'll admit it I tried to kill Green in his sleep for steeling Blue from me, but he woke up and I dropped one of my Johto gym badges okay happy!" Silver screams and the door opens almost instantly.

"y-you tried to kill me, I thought it was that fagot about to rape me." Green says looking from Gold to Silver. Oak walks in pushing Green out of the way to face Silver. "Your punishment is that I already have all your Pokémon give me your pokedex, Silver you have no were to run now." Oak says Silvers eyes open wide "fine!" he says pulling it out of his pocket but he drops it on the floor and stops on it until it's into tiny pieces. Oak and Green look in shock and Silver storms past them leaving. Gold with his bused face looks to Crystal "I love you" he says "i-I love you too" she says and he kisses her.

_(Please review and tell me if you would like another chapter with Giovanni in it following Silver, hope you like! )_


End file.
